Rosalie's Gift
by feelingsneverchange
Summary: Rosalie has always wanted a child what happens when she invokes an Ancient Prophecy? Read and Review! Normal cannon parings set after BD please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY!  
sorry this is the rigth one i posted the wrong one**_

**_mwa!_**

**_please read and review!  
no flames!_**

**_mwa_**

_I ran across the felid, if I stoped they would kill me, I was a freak of nature my beauty, speed and diamond like skin. I was a vampire._

_The first, I was in love with a mortal, he loved me for who I was not for what I was._

_As I hate to say it, he was a sheep. Once one person started hating me so did he, I tried to tell him I was different but being a sheep he wouldn't listen cause no one else was._

_I ran, and ran and ran I ran until I reached a small cave._

_I walked in side. In one corner was a small man… I think,_

_I've been waiting for you child he said I walked over to him_

_Your gift is what young one? _

_Beauty. I answered _

_Ah! He said but you are unhappy, your in pain._

_Who was this man... thing... _

_He began speaking:_

_The first was in pain, her sacrifice was great, for one with the same life, shall have on wish granted._

_But... one must sacrifice their life._

_A true life pain free._

_Wha- I was cut of by the man pulling the knife that was in my chest._

_Your death will save many unhappy years._

_Rosalie Hale will be happy._

Emmett's POV

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and ME! Were out hunting, Rose had stayed home to look after Nessie-

"RENESMEE!" Edward shouted scaring away Alice's pray

"JEUS EDWARD!" the evil little pixie shouted scaring away every ones pray.

An hour later we were all full and everyone except me was doing _it_ on the forest floor.(poor leaves)

I was walking back to the main house when I heard the saddest cry I will ever hear I ran the rest of the way home.

Rosalie's POV  
I was watching Nessie sleep when she started to sleep talk _like mother like daughter_ i thought

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are you?" she said

"Its ok baby I'm here" I said my mothering instincts kicking in.

She woke up started to cry,

"But I-i w-want m-mummy!" she cried,

"Oh baby its ok there out hunting but I'm here" I soother her, but that didn't help at all,

" remember that time when Uncle Emmett was chasing a bear and Emmett couldn't catch it?- she nodded- remember that Uncle Jazz was in the bears skin?" I laughed at the memory

Nessie giggled,

" Mummy and Daddy will be home soon and you can tell them all about that day" I said

"K-ay" she sniffed

"I hungry" she stated

"Alright I'll be right back" I laughed

I walked into the kitchen and found what I was looking for, I picked up a the bottle marked 'Nessie's blood'

After her bottle in gave her a bath and put her in the playpen, I started reading the latest fashion magazine.

I could hear Nessie playing with one of her dolls,

"Auntie Rose" Nessie called

I ran to her wondering what she wanted,

"Yes sweetie?" I asked

"Why aren't you a mummy?" she said looking into my eyes,

That hit a deep nerve a nerve that I have worked so hard to hide.

"Um vampires can't have kids honey" I whispered

"Oh you would have been a good mummy," was all she said before laying her small head on the pillow

I walked upstairs but never made it to my bedroom I got to the door and collapsed and broke down into dry sobs.

Emmett's POV

I ran into the house and saw Nessie asleep in the playpen,

I could hear someone crying upstairs, Rosalie.

I sprinted up the 25 stairs to find my angel broken and crying

**mwahahahahahhahahahahahha*cough***

**what do ya think?**

**mwa**

**please review and please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

Emmett came running up the stairs,

"Rose baby what happened?" he asked

I couldn't speak, my mouth became stiff and i couldn't breathe, i started to gasp.

"Rosalie talk to me!" Emmett shouted looking into my eyes

" I… can't… breathe!" I managed to cough out,

"Babe don't" Emmett said

I stoped breathing, trying to calm myself.

Emmett's POV

I could tell Rose had stoped breathing so she could calm herself,

Her face became red, and then a light shade of purple.

She was suffocating.

"Rosalie" I said patting her on the back

"Breath" I shouted

She looked into my eyes, the world around me froze, love, sorrow and longing. I could tell in her eyes those things.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shook violently.

"Rosalie, honey" I said

Not a word.

I started giving her mouth to mouth.

After about three minutes I gave up and called Carlisle.

"Emmett this had better be good!" He said

"Carlisle rosehascollapsedandicantgetherbackandsheisshaking!" I said into the phone

"Ok Emmett bring her into the study" he said

"Wait aren't you out hunting?" I asked as I ran up to the study door

I burst in and saw Esme and Carlisle getting back into their clothes,

There was an awkward silence, awkward silence, gay baby awkward turtle.** A\n ha-ha Phia (inside joke)**

"Well?" I shouted

"Oh right um. Lay her on my desk" Carlisle said clearing a space

"Esme go down stairs and watch Nessie, Emmett you need to go with Esme and talk" he said

Esme ran out the room.

I was sent out the room while Carlisle tried to find out what was wrong with my angel.

I walked down stairs, I was Nessie crying and I ran over to her,

"Sweetie whats wrong?" I asked stroking her hair

"Uncle Emmett, pwease don't be made at me!" she cried

"Why would I be mad at you Nessie?"

"Cause I asked Auntie Rose something, and I made her go away," she said going into hysterics,

"What did you say to her?" I said, my tone getting angry

" I asked her why she wasn't a mummy, and she went away," she said

"Oh baby that's ok, Rose is very sad that she can't have babys and was a little bit upset when you asked," I explained to her and carried her into her bedroom.

I set her down and left her to play.

I pulled out my cell and dialled Bella's number She answered on the first ring "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed down the phone, I could hear Edward laugh in the background, "Hello to you to Bella, I need you to get everyone home now," I said "Emmett do you remember last time I tried to get Alice away from Jasper?" she said with annoyance clear in her voice, That was a bad day for us all….

"It's about Ness-" I didn't get to finish

Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper were at my side a worried look on their faces,

"Emmett were is Renesmee?" everyone said at once,

"She s fine Bella and Edward go see her, and ask her to show you everything, Alice look into the past and tell the others what happened, I going to be with Rose," I said

Alice's POV

I went into a vision. I was shocked at how upset Rosalie was I knew that she wanted a child but for her to invoke the prophecy-

"ALICE!" I hear my angel cried

I smelt my room and realised that Jasper must have moved me.

"Alice baby please just please talk to me," Jasper said pulling me into his arms.

"Jazzy?" I asked a little confused

"Yes Alice, I'm her" Jasper said

Jasper's POV

Four hours, My one and only love had been out cold for four hours.

I was over whelmed by the amount of fear that was coming off of Alice.

"Honey?" I asked


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

" I-I saw something and I need to see Carlisle," I said running out the room

Carlisle POV

I could do nothing but wait for my first daughter to wake up. My Esme was sitting onto middle of our large bed rocking at muttering to herself. I got up and walked over to her I rapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her onto my lap.

She cuddled into me and started to dry sob.

"Carlisle, I-I can't lose another child," she sobbed into my chest

" You won't, Rosalie was just in shock and-" I started to explain to her what was going on, when Alice came crashing through.

"Carlisle call Aro, Rosalie invoked the prophecy!" she said

_Oh My Sweet Esme_.

"Alice are you sure?" I said getting of the bed,

Alice went into a vision,

"They're coming" she said before running out the room,

Esme began to cry,

"They c-c-ant come here," she said

"Who?" I asked

"Guess" was all Esme said.

Aro' POV

I was so bored, I mean can't people run when I'm trying to kill them just so I can some fun?

Jane came running up to me,

"Aro forgive me, but it's happened," she said, her voice was worried,

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"Um. Sorry but what the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"The prophesy? Tale of the first vampire?" she said looking into my eyes,

_Oh yes, the first thing every member of my army must learn,_

"Well who invoked it?" I asked sitting down on my massive chair, "Rosalie Hale of the Cullen Clan" She said _Ok… um… so?_ " Well what should I do darling" I said getting up and walking over to Jane. _I kissed a girl and I liked it the taste of her cherry chap stick…_ " I have a phone?" I asked pulling out a small pink flip top "oh that's where it went" Jane smiled I looked at the small thing in my hand, "What do I do now?" I asked picking it up and inspecting the annoying little thing. Jane walked over to me and look her phone, she flipped it open and answered it, After about two minutes she handed it to me "Hello?-yes-ok-right-um-ok- thank you Carlisle our best to Rosalie and the family" I hung up,

"Visit" was all she said


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys!**

**I know it's been 4eva since I updated this story **

**I have been really busy!!!**

**So I haven't had time to check this chapter, it's a long one, so please forgive me for any bad spelling and if parts don't make sense.**

**Thank you ! **

Edwards POV I could tell that something was wrong. How?

Bella was shopping (bad sign) Renesmee was worried about hurting Rosalie's feelings and Alice was thinking about art. Yes. Alice the shopping freak Pixie was not thinking about shopping.

Esme's POV

My darling Rosalie was having a baby!

Her dream, having Emmett's baby,

We all found out a week ago when Aro and _lovely_ Jane came to inform us.

Carlisle was trying to find out more about this prophecy.

Alice is well. Um. with Jasper.

Edward, Bella and Renesmee were out having family time.

Rosalie is with Emmett glowing.

And I'm trying to read,

It's a rainy day out.

I keep thinking about little Adam. My poor baby, it was his birthday today. None of the family knew.

I got up and walked over to our bed, I bent down and pulled out my trunk from under.

I opened it and found what I was looking for.

A picture of Adam and me.

It was the only thing I had left that reminded me of my human life.

An old torn picture.

I held it to my heart, trying to remember something, anything of my little angel.

But nothing came.

After about five minuets I got up and walked down stairs, put on my coat and picked up my handbag I do this every year.

"I'm going out!" I yelled to no one,

Carlisle came flying down the stairs.

I kissed him and tried to pull away,

"And were are you going my darling?" he asked kissing me again,

" Just out" I said

"Can I come?" Carlisle asked looking into my eyes

Could I let him come? Should I let him see me like that?

He pouted, he looked so _cute!_

"Ok, fine" I said giving up

It's hard to win with a sexy vampire husband.

Carlisle's POV

I followed Esme's directions till we came to a small graveyard in the heart of a small forest.

I heard Esme take a deep breath and get out the car.

I ran over to her and took he face in my hands,

I could see sad in her loving eyes.

"Whats wrong baby?" I asked

She shook her head and took my hand and lead me into the small graveyard.

Esme went to a small grave that was over grown with weeds.

She fell to the ground by it and started to sing in her amazing voice

_Hush little baby don't say a word, mumma's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing mumma's gonna buy you a diamond ring an-_

Her voice broke and she started to cry.

I rushed over to her and held her tight.

I heard her mumble something that sounded like this

_And I will forever love you, you will forever be in my mind and never shall I forget you. My baby._

"Esme," I said trying to calm her

She pointed to the name on the grave,

Adam Platt

Was all it said.

Then I realised she was singing to her baby.

My heart tore in half, my darling wife had been coming here since we were married, by herself.

"I-it's h-h-his birthday today a-and it hurts to think that I will never see him again, I know he died a long time ago b-but it hurts," she said leaning into my chest.

"My darling, I know shh I know, I 'm here, I'm here" I said

I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me,

She closed her eyes not wanting to show the hurt in them,

"Esme, Esme look at me" I said my tone becoming serious

She opened her eyes and looked at me,

Esme's POV

I looked up at my angel, his face was full of worry.

"Carlisle I didn't want you to see me like this, I'm sorry-"I whispered,

He kissed me with more passion than ever.

"You shouldn't keep secrets like this baby, you shouldn't have to suffer, like this," Carlisle said looking into my eyes.

"I know, I just needed to be here alone that's all, I shouldn't let you see me like this," I said venom tears that would never fall came invaded my eyes.

Carlisle stood, I looked up at him.

He smiled and held out his hand, I took it with out second thought.

Carlisle pulled me up and spun me around.

I laughed at his actions, I held him tightly never wanting to let go,

I looked up at his face, a smile was playing on he corner of his perfect lips. I bit my lip, an old human habit that never went away.

Carlisle's POV

I caught Esme looking at my lips, she was bitting her lip, she looked so _cute!_

"Come her you," I said leaning down and kissing her sweet lips,

She laughed in to the kiss.

My hand cupped her face, and I felt her hand move to the belt of my jeans, her fingers found the belt holes and pulled me closer.

Her tongue licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth.

Our tongues danced together.

She started to giggle like a ten-year-old.

"What?" I asked pulling away,

"Nothing honey, it's just I can't believe how lucky I am to have you," she said her golden eyes looking over my face,

" Ditto" I said kissing her full on the lips.

We smiled into the kiss,

_1hour later_

Alice's POV

Vision

_I was reading a book on the prophecy, when Carlisle and Esme walked in,_

"_What do you mean go?" Esme had asked_

_How was I going to tell my loving parents that I had to d-_

"_I mean go, as is leave as in never retur-"I never got finish_

Esme and Carlisle walk through the door OMG I had to tell them.

"Carlisle I found out some more about the prophecy, it says that on" I was cut off mid sentence by Jasper calling for me,

I gave the book to Esme and ran up the stairs to my room,

I walked in, Jasper was holding a small blue box,

He beckoned me over, once I was seated he handed me the box.

I opened it, inside was a ring with a large diamond in its centre, my name was written in gold on the diamond,

"Oh Jazz," I whispered my hand creeping up to cover my mouth

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Jasper said standing up and walking over to me.

No, this can't be happening to me.

Venom filled tears filled my eyes.

"Ali what's wrong?" Jasper asked running his gentle hand down my small cheek,

'Nothing babes" I lied leaning into his touch

He smiled and slid the ring on my finger, right next to my first wedding ring.

Jasper turned to sit on the bed but I caught his hand and dragged him on to the floor, I flipped us so that I was straddling him.

A smile crept onto his face as I kissed his lips softly, his hands slowly made there way to my thighs I pulled back and jumped onto the bed

Jasper pouted, this lower lip shacking as he made puppy dog eyes at me.

I hoped off the bed and made my way to my special box that I kept my private things in… I pulled out my favourite outfit. It was the lingerie that I wore on our first Honeymoon. I locked the box and ran into our bathroom and put it on. It was dolly pink bra and panties , the bra had a pink bow at the middle.

The panties were the same.

I walked back out into the bedroom, Jasper was in the same spot that I left him in.

I ran up to him, he stood up in one swift movement, he picked me up as if I weighed nothing, I kissed him deeply, I smiled into the kiss.

Esme's POV

I was reading the book that Alice through at me as she ran out the door, what's when I saw what Alice had high lighted

_One must sacrifice their life... _

Wait- what? Wha- no, she can't NO!

"CARLISLE!" I screamed

Carlisle's POV

I cleaning up downstairs when I heard Esme's sweet voice, with my vampire hearing I managed to pick a up a few things,

"What- no- she can't NO!" she screamed the last word

"CARLISLE!" she screeched

I dropped Mr Cleanywinie Spray and Wipe and ran up stairs.

I found Esme in what I think was a stated of shock,

The book that she was reading was on the floor, I picked it up and read the yellow.

I was about to call Alice down when two musical notes interrupted me,

_Ding Dong!_

Aro's POV

I was on our private jet, flying to the small English village of Meldon Rings (**a/n not a real place )**

" Aro darling will you please stop playing with my mobile!" Jane sighed

_Wait when did I become her darling?_

"But Jane it's so interesting!" I said

"Aro, you think translating the German Alphabet into Chinese is interesting ," she said rolling her eyes

"Besides the point!!" I huffed

I started to get hungry… the new phone Jane had got after I broke her other one playing with it, was red… blood red… just so yummy… I lifted the small red thing to my mouth,

"ARO!" Jane screeched in my ear

_Shit I pissed her off! Oh well done Aro well done!  
_ I thought to my self.

_Hello this is you Captain speaking we will be landing at Longman Airport in one hour thank you again for choosing to fly-_

"Heidi, we get the picture!" we all said

Most of us laughed as we heard a little _sorry_ come from the captain's quarters.

"Wait- What! , she's flying the plane! What happened to the captain?" Jane asked

"He was very yummy" Heidi said from the front of the plane

_She ate the pilot, I mean she ate the pilot!_

_I wanted to!_

I mean seriously!

Carlisle's POV

I walked slowly down the stairs to the door,

Everyone was all ready there,

I looked at Alice, her face was pained and worried.

I looked over at Edward,

_What's wrong with her?_

I asked in my mind

He shook his head as if to say I don't know.

I opened the door to find a old man, he looked like he was about to die.

I tried to help him in but the shook his head and handed me the letter.

I nodded my head,

"Your job is done, you may continue your journey now, thankyou" Edward said, I shot him a ' what the heck' look.

When I turned to ask the small man what was going on, all I saw was a light powder of dust floating toward the sky,

"OMR! That was just like on Buffy!!! you now when the vampires get dusted!" Emmett exclaimed

We all rolled our eyes at Emmett, all except Rosalie who was smiling at her goofy husband.

"Family meeting NOW!" I said in a firm tone.

They all followed me to the couch.

"OMGthatwassoawsome,iwonderifitworksonEmmettto?" everyone was talking at once,

I was worried about Esme, confused about the little man, I was about to lose it!  
"everyone- I started softly- SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" I shouted at my children,

"feel better now honey?" I heard Esme's sweet voice coming down the stairs,

"yes much better," I said pulling her into my lap.

She took the letter from my pocket on read it.

She took a sharp intake of air and handed it to Rose,

She read it out loud;

_Dear sweet Rosalie,_

" The WANKER who does he think he is?" Emmett shouted at the letter,

"EMMETT!!!" Esme and I shouted at him,

He huffed and settled back down.

Rose continued

_First congratulations!_

_I hope you have read the prophecy? If not that please read it._

_The last bit MUST happen._

_Thank you for reading this short letter._

_Their will be true happiness and true upset._

_Thankyou again _

_The last of the first._

Esme's POV

"Alice could I please talk to you" I said once the rest of the family

"of course Esme" she said walking over and sitting down next to me

"Don't do it," was all I said

"Esme I have to." Alice said looking at her hands

"What about Jasper?"

"He knows I love him, and it hurts me to think of living with out him, but I can't let anyone else do it Esme" she was dry sobbing by the end of her speech

**Jasper's POV**

I heard everything Alice said,

I can't let her die.

Walking over to the dresser I picked up a pen and paper,

_Dear my darling Alice,_

_I love you more than anything in this world, _

_That's why I can't let you do this._

_Please forgive me, _

_Love you forever and always_

_Jasper_

_Xox_

I slid the note into her draw.

As I was walking over to the open window the picture of Alice and I on our first wedding day caught my eye, I picked it up and took out the picture tucking it into my pocket I jumped out the window and started running.

-----------

**Will Jasper do it?  
lol **

**I think I might kill this story, **

**I don't know?**


End file.
